<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaskier's Letter by scribblingfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105877">Jaskier's Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl'>scribblingfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>geraskier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfangirl/pseuds/scribblingfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier writes his feelings down, as he has nobody to tell them to, but cannot repress them any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier (The Witcher) - Relationship, geraskier - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>geraskier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaskier's Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t know if this letter will ever reach you, but it would go against my being to not write down my feelings <strike>for you</strike>.</p><p>Isn’t it funny, how a voice can bring your heart to a tremble and let it skip a beat? How wrong chosen words can rip and claw at your hearts boundaries and press painfully against your chest? Beating in rhythm to all that screaming?</p><p>Isn’t it scary how your heart still goes to soak up those words, no matter how painful they are? Like little raindrops falling onto the ground, turning it red after a drought. Each drop pushing new pulses through your veins. And more will follow, more will come, until it pours down and the blood rushes.</p><p>But even when the word flood finally comes to an end, the fight is not forgotten. Fidgeting hands remind you of the built-up power within, but the kindest thing to do is to crush it and let it die. To unleash the heartfelt power into the sky and diminish the will to fight that pulses like fire and screams like pain. And as you scream into the darkness within, it comes out like a dying whisper, “<em>That’s not fair</em>.”</p><p>I sometimes wonder if you ever cared about how your voice sounded to me that day on the mountain. I’ve come to terms with it, don’t get me wrong, knowing that it all must have been too much for you to handle. After all, a Witcher is bound to encounter monsters on his travels, even if they’re his own.</p><p>It’s been a few years, heard you’ve found your child surprise, hope you’re both doing well. Heard you found your way back home… to your own mountain, one you hold dear.</p><p>The war’s been raging on down here, lot’s to be sung about yet nothing so poetic like our travels. I sing to remember the stories that used to be and write to create what could have been.</p><p>I’ve gone to the coast after all <strike>after wandering around the mountain like a madman for way too long, not finding my way back down</strike> and Geralt I’ll tell you, there is so much fucking sand. The beauty that I hoped to find cannot be unlocked alone.</p><p>I’ve visited the Gwenllech river once in hopes to catch a glimpse of you and asked myself how I ended up there, with nothing but my lute.</p><p>And then I remember the times <strike>I regret</strike> we met. I’ll find you, brooding in a corner of my mind and come to find myself staring at a person I never really met. I’ve told you all my secrets, but you told me none of yours.</p><p>And yet, as I’m trudging down the path of our <strike>unshared</strike> past, I can see the missing pieces, the turns we didn’t take. And I pray to Melitele that we may meet again.</p><p>Until then - See you around Geralt.</p><p>Sincerely yours,                                                   <br/>just a <em>human </em>who keeps making mistakes</p><p>P.S: Excuse the few droplets that smeared some of the words, it was raining while I wrote this <strike>and I definitely wasn’t crying remembering all the good times we had, <em>maybe </em>in another lifetime I’ll be a better travel companion</strike></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>